


Christmas Morning

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day one of the 12 days of Christmas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> Day one of the 12 days of Christmas

Matthew had been awake as soon as he heard the footsteps outside the door, but with Will tucked close and their youngest baby not yet fully awake; he just stayed where he was. He waited instead, smelling his mate’s neck and enjoying the last few minutes in bed with just the small noises from Joshua babbling to himself. It was times like this that he was glad they had a firm rule about not waking up before seven am unless it was for nightmares. 

It allowed him to listen to the Beverly getting the twins worked up about presents while still being able to catch a few more seconds holding Will. It wasn’t often that Joshua slept in this late. Normally by six him and Will would be up. 

Before long the bedroom door opened and he felt little hands on his back. 

“Can we open presents?”

Beverly’s voice was high from excitement.

He could feel Will stir and he pressed one kiss against his neck before rolling over. 

The two little omegas were behind Beverly, one on either side. Strength in numbers he supposed. 

“Yes, but you have to wait for your dad to get up.” 

“I’m up.” 

Will mumbled as he sat up. 

“But I want my Christmas kisses first.” 

That was enough for the children to all pile on the bed, climbing over him to get to Will. He got a few wet kisses on his own cheek before they tumbled onto Will. 

“I’ll start breakfast while you get everything sorted.”

“I already sorted the presents.”

Beverly squeaked out. 

“Sounds great.”

Will’s voice was heavy with sleep, but even in the darkness Matthew could hear his smile. 

The light in the living room felt bright on his eyes, but he managed to stumble past the tree and the little piles of presents that Beverly had made and into the kitchen. Even as he started measuring out the ingredients he could hear the kids getting louder as they became excited. 

Only the three older children really understood what Christmas was, Joshua was still too young, but at one year he was old enough to get caught up in the excitement with his sisters and brother.

When he got the batter in the pan he snuck to the doorway to watch the kids tear into their presents. 

Will was sitting by the tree holding the video camera with Joshua in his lap; the toddler seemed more excited by the shiny wrapping paper than the toy inside it. 

Beverly was all business, tearing open each one and yelling out in excitement before going into the next. Her messy curls were pulled to the side in a messy ponytail she had obviously done herself. 

Molly and Willy were more relaxed in their approach, stuck on their first presents as they played with the Lego sets. 

He stayed for a minute in the doorway, watching his family and thinking about the gift he had for Will. Matthew told himself after breakfast before forcing himself to go back to cooking. 

The pancakes were nicely browned, and he started putting them on one dish, putting the pan lid over them to keep them warm. It wasn’t like the kids would be in a rush to eat yet. 

Only when they were all finished did he call out, letting everyone know that breakfast was ready. 

Will was one of the first; his eyes were half closed as he walked into the kitchen, Joshua close beside him, his hand clinging to his pants. 

“I hope you made extra for me.”

“Of course.”

Will slipped his arms around his waist and gave him a lingering kiss. 

Will sat at the table and waited for the pancakes and fruit to be brought to them. He had their toddler in his lap and as he started to pick out his own food he tore off little pieces for Joshua to eat as well. 

Beverly and the twins took a little longer and Will was almost finished by the time they arrived. Molly had Lego in each hand, and Beverly had her new fishing rod tucked under her arm. Only Willy was fully concentrated on the pancakes that were put in front of him.

“Eat up before your pancakes are cold.”

Beverly gave him a look only a seven year old could alpha could manage, it was full of sass. 

“They taste better cold.”

“Do they really?” 

She squirmed in her chair as she scooped up the blueberries onto her plate, still not letting the rod go. Beverly’s lack of response was answer enough, and he could see Will fighting a smile. 

“That’s what I thought.”

When Joshua didn’t take the piece he tore off Will slipped out of the chair, lifting him up and holding him on his hip. 

“I have something for you”

Matthew said, wanting to get his attention while the kids were distracted with food. 

“Really? When did you have time for that?”

“After work.”

Will leaned in to get a quick kiss without squishing Joshua between them. 

They heard a chorus of giggles from the children at the table. 

“Where is it?”

“Impatient.”

“You brought it up.”

“It’s under the tree.”

Will looked over at the three kids at the table and when he decided that they would be alright alone for a minute he moved to the living room. 

Matthew followed him and took Joshua from his arms so he could search in the wrapping paper for his present. 

“Look closer to the tree.”

The box was small and hidden in the skirt of the tree, but it didn’t take Will long to find it.

He raised one eyebrow before working the ribbon off, Matthew waited for Will to open it not able to take his eyes off his face.

He could see that Will was holding his breath as he looked at the ring nestled in the box. Matthew felt strangely nervous as he looked at Will but when he looked up at Matthew he found his voice again.

“I was hoping that you would marry me.”

They were mated, and although it didn’t matter past that, he liked the idea of it being legal and having a traditional wedding. It would be even better now that the children would be old enough to attend. 

“It’s about time you made an honest man out of me.”

Will teased, putting it the band on himself. 

Matthew came down on his knees, setting their toddler down and pulling him into a real kiss. He ignored the little hand poking his side for a few seconds while he tasted his mate. 

Will sucked on his tongue before giving him a small nip and pulling back. 

“I love it.”

He could tell Will wanted to say more, but it would have to wait, for now the morning would be about their family and not just the two of them. Maybe tonight Joshua would sleep through the night on his own and Matthew could say all the things he wanted to.


End file.
